Can You Hear Me?
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: A one-shotsongfic. Kaoru wants Kenshin to understand...to hear her...


Blue opened, and a young girl grumbled. With the bright moon shining on her, her stiff limbs, and thoughts plaguing her, she would never get to sleep. She stood up, sighing. Kamiya Kaoru hated not sleeping. 

She tiptoed, careful of the slightest sound. She had no idea how he did it, but that rurouni seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing when she was out of bed. She held her breath as she passed him room, letting it out with a whoosh.

If she had been a bit smarter, she wouldn't have done that.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened, and a young man blinked. _'Kaoru-dono?' _Hm…strange that that came to mind first. He was automatically afraid for her. He sat still, listening to soft steps fade. Where was she going?

* * *

Kaoru took a peek behind her and snuck into the courtyard, heading for the training hall. She smiled, and as soon as she knew she was too far to hear, let out a laugh. Being here, brought so many memories.

(AN: Just so you know, I'm making this up…-wink-)

_She growled at the boy. _

"_You've got to keep it up! You keep faltering, and your grip loosens!"_

_She corrected Yahiko's stance, ignoring the muttered curses directed at her. She stood back, smiling jerkily, not noticing her audience consisting of a certain redhead._

"_Now, give me 50 swings. And if you loose that stance, 100 more!"_

_He scowled and began thrusting mercilessly, mumbling with every swing, no doubt profanities against her._

_She watched him with pride a moment, a ways back from him. As much as she hated to admit it, the boy was becoming better. And…she was glad. He was always so afraid of being weak, not knowing how strong he truly was. She smiled._

"_He has grown quite strong, hasn't he Kaoru-dono?"_

_She jumped and swung to face him, frowning and grinning at the same time._

"_He has. But he's still weak in the head. No respect at all." Seeing his knowing smile, she pouted and crossed her arms, turning back to her student. "You're right…at usual. I…I'm actually a bit sad he's getting better. He'll be moving on, going on like you."_

_His eyes widened, and he stepped back from her. _

"_Moving on? Like me? What are you talking about?"_

_She turned from him, gripping her arms as if to ward off the feelings bombarding her. _

"_I'm always so afraid…so afraid you'll leave."_

_And, without looking at him, she walked out._

Kaoru stood up, not noticing she had collapsed. Shaking her head, she sighed. She…she was so afraid. She knew he could leave at any moment. He could leave her again. She couldn't take that.

Clearing her throat and taking a look around, she sat under a tree. She cast a cautious glance around once more, before opening her mouth, letting a soft, sweet melody fill the air.

* * *

Kenshin blinked, hiding behind a wall of the dojo. What was she doin-

"_You gotta be out there._

_You gotta be somewhere._

_Wherever you are…_

_I'm waiting."  
_

He drew in a deep breath, gazing upon a magnificence too great to describe. Kaoru, sitting under a sakura tree, her yukata drawn deeply around her, was singing. Pale moonlight shone on her even paler skin, causing her dark hair to shine a deep blue.

How…how beautiful she sounded.

* * *

"_Cause there are these nights when,_

_I sing myself to sleep._

_And I'm hoping my dreams_

_Bring you close to me._

_Are you listening?"_

Her voice grew with each passing word, passion flaming her words. She closed her eyes swaying to the music flowing from her lips. This song, long forgotten and unbidden, seemed to sum up her life, and the words escaped her with the same intensity she felt for the silly man.

Was it possible to feel far from someone, someone living down the hall? This distance was deep, deeper than anything. It wasn't physical. It was…a deep emotional pain. Something she wanted to end, and yet…that feeling remained, and as long that feeling stayed, he did. When he left…she…wouldn't feel anymore.

"_Hear me, I'm crying out._

_I'm ready now._

_Turn my world upside down, _

_Find me."_

_

* * *

Kenshin closed his eyes, reveling in the beauty of her voice. Was…this song…was it significant? He remembered her words from the other day, those words that had scarred him, made him wonder._

"_I'm always so afraid…so afraid you'll leave."_

…he knew that she had been hurt, when he left for Kyoto. And he knew, that pain pierced him, made him wish that it was only him bearing it. He had never wanted to hurt her. He…he was just…trying to help her. And…as much as he loved being there, loved staying there, loved _her…_he was just a poor rurouni, running from a dark past that continued to haunt him. She continued her song, and he allowed himself to drop to the ground, searching for answers in the dark.

* * *

"_I'm lost inside the crowd,_

_Its getting loud._

_I need you to see,_

_I'm screaming for you,_

_To please…hear me."_

She paused, letting unheard music play through her head, standing up and watching with a smile as a sakura petal fell down into her outstretched palm. She gripped the pale blossom tightly, closing her eyes, seeing a deep amethyst amber. (AN: …-sheepish grin-)

"_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in._

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own."  
_

Hm…wasn't that the truth? Before…before she had run after this man, run after this crazy man…she had been alone. Parentless, friendless (except for Genzai-sensei and Ayame and Suzume). But by meeting this man, she had more trust and love than ever before. She had gained so much from him. From her Kenshin. From the rurouni with a murky past, and unclear future, she had found love.

"_With no one to talk to,_

_And no one to hold me,_

_I'm not always strong, _

_Oh I need you here._

_Are you listening?"_

And, still clutching that flower, she began to dance around, twirling and spinning with a lively dance that brought to life the dreams of children and adults alike. A dance that whispered of fallen deaths and restored lives.

* * *

"_Hear me, I'm crying out._

_I'm ready now._

_Turn my world upside down, _

_Find me."_

Kenshin closed his eyes, having to resist the urge to go over to Kaoru and envelope her in a hug. Her dance had sparked inside him, and he was breathing deeply. He couldn't hold back. He moved closer, standing just under the tree, but in the shadows.

If she had opened her eyes, she might have seen violet eyes tinged with amber in the shade.

"_I'm lost inside the crowd,_

_Its getting loud._

_I need you to see,_

_I'm screaming for you,_

_To please…hear me."_

_

* * *

_

"_I'm restless and wild, _

_I fall but I try,_

_I need someone to understand._

_Can you hear me?"_

She tried to be…like Tomoe. She could never compete with the calm, sweet woman he had married. She was just some stupid tomboy, trying to fit in in a world that would never accept her for what she was: a kick-ass girl that was beautiful, in her own way. Kaoru blinked, glancing to the shadows. She could have sworn she saw…something. Something glowing.

Shaking her head, she continued, coming to the final verse.

"_I'm lost in my thoughts,_

_And baby I've fought,_

_For all that I've got._

_Can you hear me?"_

_

* * *

_

Next morning. Birds were chirping, rainbows were forming, and life was goo-

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

And the usual morning fight over breakfast had been initiated.

Kaoru leaned back, sighing. She was no longer hungry. After last nights song, she had gone to sleep. That strange feeling that someone was watching her had increased, before she shook it off and lay down, drifting into a deep, restless sleep.

She closed her eyes, not noticing Kenshin coming up behind her until his arms circled her waist, and she leaned instinctively back. His breath tickled her neck, and she shivered.

"I'm listening Kaoru…I can hear you, and I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave again. Can you hear _me?"_

Kaoru turned to him, and with a smile, threw her arms around him, laughing.

And…she was no longer alone. And…she was no longer sad. And…she was loved.

* * *

And there ya go. HEY! I will work on Assassin's Girl and DOARD. Just…relieving some stress.

I also have…a…well, not request more of…well…an offer. I'm bored, and feel the need to write more songfics/one shots.

If you have any good ideas, or…if you want me to dabble in something, let me know! I will do…Inuyasha (possibly), Rurouni Kenshin, Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, and…well, let me know. Thanks!

I LOVE YOU ANIMEOBSESSED3191!

AND YOU TOO YU-GI-AH 2.0! YOU GIRLS RULE!


End file.
